Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Franmalth is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, and a Demon of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates: Franmalth. Prologue As Natsu fights the Tartaros Henchmen in order to reach Mirajane, the strongest Dark Mage, Zeref appears in front of him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 19-23 As Natsu watches in shock, Zeref commends him for his efforts and explains what Tartaros truly is: a guild composed of the Demons, and their master, E.N.D., that he created. Natsu attempts to attack the Dark Mage, however, his Heat Blade ends up broken and before vanishing, Zeref warns Natsu of the choice that he will have to make.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Pages 2-8 Meanwhile, Lucy and Wendy enter Cube through the hole created by Erza's attack. Along with Happy and Carla, they reach the control room and while being watched by Franmalth, they look for information about Face. Suddenly, a notice pops up about Face being activated, with 41 minutes until it launches. The group of Fairy Tail Mages decides to head to the weapon's location in order to stop it, however, Keyes bars their way, with Franmalth immediately joining him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Pages 16-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 2-5 Battle Attempting to distract the Demons in order to run after Face, Lucy summons Taurus and Aries and while the spirits perform a combination attack, Wool Typhoon; Lucy and Wendy, carried by the Exceeds, fly out of the control room, into the hallway. Thanks to Gray, who bars Keyes' way, Lucy and Wendy eventually reach the nearest window, however, they are stopped by Franmalth and Aries' fluff. Being completely trapped in it, Lucy tells Wendy to go after Face on her own and even though Franmalth tries to stop her, his attack is burnt by Natsu, who appears to assist his guildmates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 4-12 While Lucy and Happy express joy about Natsu's timely arrival, Wendy manages to escape and Natsu, wondering where Wendy rushed off to, learns from Lucy about the activation of Face. Their discussion is interrupted by Franmalth who suddenly takes on the appearance of Taurus, revealing that he has absorbed the Celestial Spirits and can now use them through Revolution. After a short banter between Natsu and Franmalth, Lucy asks the latter to return her Spirits and after Franmalth refuses, Natsu sets his fist aflame, claiming that he'll beat them out of the Demon. However, just as Natsu approaches him, Franmalth transforms his head into that of Aries, stopping the Dragon Slayer's attack. Franmalth then strikes Natsu down and attempts to absorb his soul, but the Dragon Slayer manages to evade and prepares his own attack. Franmalth, this time, tries to use Taurus to stop Natsu's attack, but to no avail as Natsu has no qualms about beating up this Spirit. Franmalth gets up, stating that he'll show them his strongest soul and the Fairy Tail Mages watch as the Demon surrounds himself with ominous aura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 13-20 Before their very eyes, Franmalth takes upon the appearance of Hades, albeit with his body shaped weirdly, as Natsu notes. Franmalth brushes this comment off, claiming that he's now the Hades, the genius Mage, and explains that he attained his soul 7 years ago while following Zeref. However, he is surprised to learn that it was Fairy Tail that defeated the master of formerly strongest Dark Guild just as Natsu rushes to strike the Demon into wall. It's not long before Franmalth retaliates against the Dragon Slayer, landing several hits, and then proceeds using Chain Magic, while praising the Magic of Hades. Even though Natsu manages to dodge the chains, he is unable to evade the final attack, through which Franmalth grabs him and Lucy in an attempt to take their souls. However, Natsu fires flames out of his palm, hitting Franmalth's face and cutting off the connection. Natsu then proceeds entering his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and hits Franmalth with the full power of his Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar. The attack is, however, proven to be ineffective as the Demon uses Absorption to steal the flames and lightning, much to everyone's surprise. He warns Natsu not to take them lightly, in spite of defeating Jackal, as they're the biological weapons created by Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 375, Pages 3-15 While Natsu gives Franmalth an angry look, the Demon states that Magic is unable to defeat Curse and laughs that the era of Mages is over as Face is about to be activated. Lucy, while using Horologium to check the time, realizes that it'd mean disaster for all the Mages that are fighting and hopes that Wendy is successful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Pages 2-4 As Face nears its launch, Natsu, Lucy and Happy notice Cube reacting as it shakes one more time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 377, Page 20 When the time is up, Franmalth begins laughing that Face has activated, however, Natsu and Lucy realize that they can still use their respective Magic. While Natsu asks the Demon to return Mirajane, Franmalth laments on the ground. He then goes into a frenzy and launches a barrage of attacks, ending them with the Formula 28 of Amaterasu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Pages 2-5 As the Fairy Tail Mages find themselves on the ground, Franmalth extends his arms, grabbing each Mage in the final attempt to take their souls. Establishing Connection, Franmalth rejoices, however, he is slightly taken aback when Natsu continues to struggle, telling Lucy and Happy not to give up either. Stating that he will keep his soul until he meets Igneel, Natsu tells Lucy and Happy to think of things that matter the most to them in order to break the connection.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Pages 9-13 Eventually, Lucy wishes for her Spirits to be released and attempts to close Taurus' gate. Much to her surprise, this almost causes Franmalth to be sent into the world of Spirits and he is forced to eject Taurus out of his body. Lucy repeats the scenario with Aries, as well as Natsu, making Franmalth think that the Dragon Slayer is a Celestial Spirit. In fear, the Demon lets go of him and Lucy grins as her plan to free Natsu succeeded. Bare-handed, Natsu charges at Franmalth, punching him into his face. Even though Franmalth is forced to let go of Lucy and Happy, he gets up, claiming that no Magic will work on him. Much to his shock, Franmalth soon witnesses Natsu picking up a huge boulder, an object without soul. The Dragon Slayer proceeds repeatedly hitting Franmalth with it, until the Demon loses consciousness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Pages 14-22 Aftermath While Lucy sighs in relief, Happy is also relieved that they managed to defeat the Demon. The group then watches as a glittering light ascends to sky, knowing that all the captured souls are returning. Suddenly, a figure appears behind Natsu, uttering that it's not over yet. The soul of Hades speaks to them, claiming that Tartaros' true goal isn't Face and tells them to let Makarov know that he should "let the light out".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Pages 22-24 Hades then disappears and Natsu and the others wonder what it was about. Eventually, Happy decides to head to Makarov, while Natsu and Lucy stay to look for Mirajane and deal with the rest of the Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 380, Pages 2-3 References Navigation